


Другие

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Experiment, Gen, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: графическая расчлененка, альтернативная анатомия, похотливые покойницы.
Kudos: 2





	Другие

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, вам понадобится карта. Карта: http://th06.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2010/116/2/3/Claymore_world_map_1_1_by_AmSidar.png

Странные дела творятся с миром.  
Не в смысле падения нравов или, скажем, прихода новой веры – просто дорога, соединяющая восточный Рокут с Тео, лежащим на границе Юга, выводит Хильду в Альфонсо.  
Хильда смотрит на стены Даби и думает, как же это ей удалось незаметно проскочить Пиету – и еще десяток городков и поселков.  
С неба падает голова, и снег становится красным. Хильда переворачивает голову кончиком сапога, вглядывается в знакомые женские черты, но не может вспомнить имени.  
К воротам города тянется след – такой, словно кровь капала сверху; только вот небеса чисты.

Хильда входит в Даби – и оказывается в центре шумного базара. Пахнет пряностями и гнилыми овощами; душно, жарко, но впереди – Хильда знает – воды Гонарского залива, омытое холодными течениями западное побережье.  
\- Хильда!  
Она оборачивается, хватаясь за меч: за прилавком стоит Офелия, та воительница – какой же у нее Номер? – они еще ходили на миссию вместе…  
\- Разве есть кишки так уж плохо? – улыбается Офелия. Ее рот разъезжается в стороны, превращаясь в зубастую пасть.  
Хильда смотрит на прилавок: там разложены кишки, длинные и тонкие, смотанные кольцами, толстые, раздутые, с кусками брыжейки, и бьющиеся сердца, исторгающие кровь из проколотых полостей. Надо всем этим вьются зеленые мухи, они садятся на сердца и кишки, жадно потирая лапы.  
Хильда стоит, оцепенев от ужаса, а Офелия начинает выбираться из своего укрытия, с усилием сминая потроха когтистыми пальцами. Хильда вдруг замечает, что Офелия обнажена: по голой груди у нее стекают капли крови, падающие с неба – но небо чистое, – и когда Офелия вылезает полностью, становится видно, что ниже пояса у нее неповоротливый, будто каменный, обрубок хвоста. Чешуйки по краю раны топорщатся, обнажая фиолетовое мясо.  
\- Ненавижу «пробужденных», - сообщает Офелия. Бросается вперед – и, упав плашмя, в кровь разбивает лицо о мостовую.  
Хильда закрывает глаза и считает до семнадцати.

\- Джин, Номер Девять, - говорит воительница.  
\- Флора, Номер Восемь, - представляется вторая, встряхивая кудрями.  
\- Ундина, Номер Одиннадцать, - эта, мужеподобная, презрительно кривится, делая шаг вперед.  
Все трое бесповоротно мертвы: от правого плеча до левого бедра Ундины тянется рана, из которой грозят вывалиться внутренности. При каждом шаге края раны расходятся, и кровь толчками выплескивается из брюшины.  
Сквозь отверстие в животе Джин можно увидеть скалы.  
Во лбу у Флоры дыра поменьше, но Хильда уверена, что вместо затылка у этой Номер Восемь – развороченная кость с налипшими остатками мозгов.  
\- Иди к нам, - облизывает синие губы Джин.  
Сверху капает кровь, но когда Хильда поднимает голову, небо оказывается чистым.  
Она зажмуривается и пытается сосчитать до семнадцати. Холодные липкие руки обнимают ее, а зубы впиваются в груди прямо сквозь ткань формы.  
«Этого не может быть! – догадывается Хильда, пока ее жуют. – Я послала Черную Карту… Мирии, Номеру Семнадцать. Я брежу. Это все ненастоящее!»  
Хильда открывает глаза.  
Под ноги ей снова падает голова, и на этот раз узнать собственное мертвое лицо – просто.  
Голова проносится мимо, вниз, разбивая каменистую землю под ногами. Мир осыпается осколками, и Хильда замирает в непроглядной черноте, одна-одинешенька в ничто и никогда.  
Вдалеке появляется белая фигура.  
\- Мирия? – наугад зовет Хильда, досчитав до семнадцати.  
\- Рафтелла, - откликается призрак. – Пойдем со мной. Мирия ждет.


End file.
